Lie In
by Emmaphantastic
Summary: It's a Saturday morning. No classes. And James has even called off quidditch practice. Lily's feeling pretty content. She's never had a lie in with a boy before. Jily drabble.


_As per, all characters property of J K Rowling._

* * *

**_Lie In_**

The world woke up far too early for Lily's liking. For some reason she'd never been able to comprehend, everyone always assumed she was an early riser. But that was wrong. If she could have stayed in bed until four o' clock in the afternoon, she would have. Especially this morning.

She had never slept anywhere other than her own dormitory, when she was at Hogwarts. Last night was a first. She looked around. The curtains were drawn on the bed but from what she could see through the gaps, the boys dormitory was certainly a lot messier than her own. The air was a lot fresher. She supposed it was the absence of the many hairsprays and perfumes that got sprayed every morning in the girls' dorms.

She rolled over and looked at the boy lying next to her. He looked completely innocent with his eyes closed, sleeping. He looked so…innocent. The first time she had ever seen that side of him. She moved in closer, studying his face.

And then he opened his eyes wide, shocking the living daylights out of her.

"Gotcha," he whispered, smirking. She glared at him. The glare quickly dissolved as he snaked his arm around her and pulled her into him. She nestled her head against his shoulder and for a few minutes, everything was peaceful. Just him and her and his hand stroking her arm softly. He smelled of peppermint mixed with a kind of woody aftershave. Somehow it worked for him.

They listened as the other boys slowly got out of bed and started dressing. They were obviously going to great lengths to try and keep quiet but somehow still managed to make a phenomenal amount of noise, clattering around. She looked up at James. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

They listened to the boys clattering on. She heard a bang and listened with great amusement as Sirius swore loudly.

"_Sirius, will you keep it down? They're sleeping._"

Good old Remus.

"Not my bloody fault! I stubbed my toe! Look at it! Look at my toe!" Sirius hissed.

"_For the love of Merlin, Sirius!_"

"It's fine, Moony," muttered James, "Far be it from me to squash Padfoot's toe drama…"

Lily laughed.

"See! They're not even bloody sleeping!"

"You're ruining the moment for them," Remus said, "so shut up."

Sirius started complaining very loudly and Lily heard Remus physically shove him out of the dormitory.

"But I'm not fully dressed yet!"

"Doesn't matter. Out."

"He's like this every morning," whispered James, "every. Single. Morning."

Lily smiled, enjoying the way his breath tickled her neck.

After a few moments, they heard Peter scuttle out after Remus and Sirius. And then, they were alone.

"You know, normally, by now, I'd be out on the quidditch pitch," James told her, "I cancelled practice this week just for you. If we lose, it's on your hands."

"Then don't lose," she retorted.

"I love Saturdays," he sighed happily, "You know we could just stay here all day?"

"We have Head duties!"

He groaned.

Dumbledore was working the pair of them harder than ever, of late. It was to be expected. News arrived every day of the darkness that was starting to absorb the wizarding world. As Head Girl and Boy, Lily and James were expected to stand up as role models, to keep an eye on the other students and to help the teachers keep life within the school as normal as possible.

Sometimes Lily wondered about herself as Head Girl candidate. She could see immediately why James had been made Head Boy. Under normal circumstances, she supposed Remus would have gotten the job, what with him being the most responsible of all the male prefects in their year. But now, they didn't need a responsible Head Boy. They needed a hero. Someone who would make the younger students feel safer. And James was definitely hero material. He was a leader. Not that Remus wasn't brave. But there was just something about James.

It was her own appointing that confused her. She didn't feel like a hero. She couldn't see herself particularly inspiring the younger students and making them feel safe. Whatever it was that Dumbledore could see in her, she couldn't see it in herself. But for whatever reason, she had the job now and she owed it to the students to do her very best.

It scared her. The things that were going on. There was definitely a storm coming.

"What're you thinking about?" murmured James, sounding very much like he was drifting off to sleep again.

She paused for a moment, wondering whether to answer truthfully.

"You-know-who," she said, eventually. James opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"You-know-who?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's really out there. Things are changing. And soon, we won't be here anymore. We'll be out there. It's just…it's scary."

"I know," he told her, sitting up, "but we'll be together. No matter what, Lily."

She smiled weakly, sitting up next to him. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs either side of his, so she was facing him.

"Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?" He murmured. His face inches away from hers.

And then their lips were touching.

"No," she breathed, pulling away for a moment, "I trust you."

"I love you."

It was the first time he'd said it out loud. She looked at him. He clearly hadn't intended to say it but there was no doubt that he meant it. There was nothing but complete sincerity in his face. And, she noticed, slight unease, as he waited to see how she'd respond.

He needn't have worried.

"I love you too."

He barely had a chance to look euphoric before her lips were pressed up against his again, this time with a fire that hadn't been there before. And suddenly, it didn't matter what was out there. She knew he was right. Because in that moment, just for a moment, everything was James. And, for once, she was going to stay in bed.


End file.
